Removable attachments for hairdryer can have a number of different uses. The usually circular flow exiting the hairdryer can be concentrated and flattened using a concentrator nozzle/attachment or it can be expanded and slowed by a diffuser. The different types of attachment dry the hair at different speeds with different flow rates enabling different styles to be created.
The fluid outlet of the attachment can become blocked and this is undesirable as blockage can cause damage to the fan unit that produced the fluid flowing through the attachment.
The fluid flowing through the attachment is often heated causing the outer surface of the attachment to become uncomfortably hot to touch.